Telescope
by IHeartInternet
Summary: My first South Park story! CREEK! Craig accidentally burns down his old house and moves next door to a certain twitchy blonde.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

God I was bored. I can't believe it's a Friday night and I have nothing to do and no one to see. I sighed and took a drag on the cigarette hanging between my fingers. I flicked my ebony hair out of my eyes and fell down on my bed.

My room was dark and messy. There were clothes in crumpled piles on the floor and an empty pizza box upside down on my equally as messy desk. The only place remotely clean was the area around Stripe's cage. I wouldn't let it get dirty. Stripe deserved to have a nice place to live while I rot in my dismal room. It's only dismal because I can't be fucked to clean it, no matter how many times my mum asks me to clean it.

I suddenly felt a vibration down my leg, pulling me from my thoughts. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I took a drag on my cigarette and flipped open the brick (_I can't __afford__ a new one okay?)__. _It was from Clyde.

**Clyde.D**

**9:34pm**

**Dude u gotta come over here! Beer and chicks McCormicks**

Finally! Something to do.

I sent a short reply of "**K**" back to him and put Stripe in his smaller cage. I searched around my room for a jacket and my hat. After finding these I put my phone back in my pocket, put Stripe in Ruby's room (she can look after him tonight) and snuck out the back.

_**Party**_

I was so drunk. Unlucky for those around me, it makes me more of an asshole than I normally am. But Clyde was right, easy chicks and cool beer. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find myself face to face with the one throwing this party. Kenny. He hiccupped in my face which made him grin like a maniac.

"D..Do you have any…any *hic* fags?" he asked, swaying from side to side.

"My last one is at home." I mumbled, pushing him lightly back into the crowd he was with.

Somehow, through my drunken brain, I remembered. Yes my last cigarette was at home, but I had been smoking it. And I dropped it. On my bed. Alight.

Fuck.

* * *

_**AN: Right, really bad Intro/prologue this story. This was a dream I had (Weird). In my dream it was Stan and Tweek (Even weirder). So this was going to be Style but there isn't enough Creek I think! And Creek is much cuter! Enjoy my dream in a story form! **_


	2. Moving

Chapter one

Our new house smelt like crap. The previous owner must have had a cat or something because it reeked of piss. I felt a punch in the arm. I turned to see Ruby glaring at me, her ginger hair up in pigtails.

"What was that for?" I asked

"If you hadn't burnt our house down then we wouldn't be living in a giant litter box, asshole." She hissed.

Naturally I flipped her off. She scowled harder.

"Kids, be nice to each other" Our mother warned as she came past carrying a box marked 'Kitchen'. "Why don't you both go pick a room?"  
I looked over to my sister. She was daring me with her eyes to make the first move, before she suddenly made her way up the narrow staircase.

"_Fuck" _I cursed quietly before I started after her. When I got to the top of the stairs, I found her standing in the middle of a small room admiring the old dressing table on one side of the wall. She turned to give me a smirk and stuck her tongue out at me. I flipped her off.

"Where is the other bedroom Ruby?" I asked, too tired to fight. She didn't reply, but she did point upwards before giving me an innocent smile. Shit, my room was the attic. Flipping her off once again for good measure, I made my way to the even narrower staircase that led to the attic.

The top of the stairs revealed an old wooden door with rust on the handle. '_Great'_ I thought to myself. I slowly turned the handle and walked into my new room. I instantly choked on the dust that came when I swung the door open. It looked like no one had been up here for years. There was nothing up here apart from an old telescope that was set up next to a dusty window on the far side. I slowly walked along the creaky floorboards towards the mysterious looking glass. When I got to the window, I realized it was too dirty to look through. I looked around for a latch only to find one, rustier than the door handle. I forcefully pushed the glass open, letting in a beam of light and a cool breeze in. The sudden light disrupted a bat that was hiding in the ceiling. I shrieked and ducked as it swooped down and out the window.

"Fucking bat" I cursed under my breath. I turned back to the telescope and looked through. It was focused on the elementary school. _'Perv' _I thought as I readjusted the telescope to another point in South Park.

Being the nosey asshole I was, I decided to look into my new neighbour's house. They had a skylight in one part of the roof, and me being in the attic, I could see through it clearly with the telescope in focus. It was someone's room. It was clean and neat, with light green walls and a light coffee coloured carpet. I noticed a coffee mug on the desk of the room. And one on the bedside table? And a few on the floor. '_Man this guy loves coffee'_

The door of the room opened and I was suspired with who walked through. Tweek Tweak. I suddenly realised he was clad only in a towel, and water was dripping from his pale blonde hair. Instead of looking away, I watched as he grabbed another towel to dry his chest and hair. He looked pretty damn good for a nervous, caffeine addicted, outcast. I watched as he slowly removed the towel he was using to dry his chest with and he moved his hands down to move the one hanging on his skinny hips. I felt myself blush.

I was sadly brought back to reality by a loud bang on the door. I ripped myself away the telescope in case the person on the other side decides to burst in.  
"Mom says to come and get your stuff, asswipe." Came the voice that belonged to Ruby. I waited until I heard her footsteps grow fainter before I moved back to the telescope. To my disappointment, Tweek is no were to be seen.

Wait, why was I disappointed? I like girls not guys. Tits not dick. And if I did swing that way, I would never go for someone like Tweek Tweak. I looked down. I guess the small tent in my pants beg to differ. '_Goddammit'_

I have quite literary got a boner over the craziest guy in school.

* * *

_**AN: The story begins! The telescope and skylight was all in the dream too! All these crazy ass dreams I have! ;) **_


	3. Awkward Walking To School

Chapter 3

Another bad thing about our new house (not as bad as the piss) is that it is within walking distance to South Park High, thus giving my mom the horrible idea of making me walk to school while Ruby still has to take the bus. I was slightly worried about going back to school after my fire filled weekend. I'm sure I'm going to get some stupid nickname and the teachers won't let me use the Bunsen burners in science.

Another bad thing about going to school is that Tweek is going to be there. Ever since the telescope incident, I haven't been able to get him outta my mind. I've even been checking the old spyglass to see if he's doing anything like before. But every time I do see him in his room, he's either drinking coffee or doing his homework. I sometimes watch him sleep (which is rare seeing as he is a fucking insomniac) which is quite cute to see. He snuggles up against his wall and curls up into a cute little ball.

After my mom forced me out of bed and I got dressed in my usual get up (dark denim jeans, grey shirt, blue hoodie and matching blue chullo) I made my way out the front door and started my way down the street. It was a nice day, even if there was a fresh layer of snow covering the ground. The sun was up despite how early my mom forced me out the door and it wasn't too cold because of the subtle warm breeze blowing. I was rather enjoying the morning for once. That was until I saw who was ahead of me.

Tweek. My new found crush. That sounded gay. _Well, I guess I am gay now, right? Whatever__. _ I decided it would be unsubtle to completely avoid him of purpose. I didn't really want to stay away from him like everyone else. _Although, looking at him from behind wasn't that bad either. _But if I suddenly started to talk to him (me, the biggest asshole in the town) would be weird too. _What to do?_ _Fuck it. _

I quickened my pace and caught up to the twitchy blonde.

"GAH!" was his response. Oh yeah, he's not one for human contact.

"Yo Tweek, calm down man!" I tried to calm him down.

"W…why are you...AH... talking to me?" He asked, jumping a bit.

"Well, why can't I?" I challenged.

"Oh God, you're going to punch me now aren't you? GAH! And then my mom will wonder what happened and I can't say because you'll... AH! Ki...kill me!"

"Whoah, calm down Tweekers!" _Where did that come from? _"I'm not going to kill you! Just wanna talk, seeing as we are both walking to school."

"Oh, um.., okay?"

"So, um…how are you doing?" I asked awkwardly. Tweek seemed to be a little confused with me suddenly talking to him. He was shaking more than he normally does (and that's a lot) but he still answered.

"Um…okay, I guess. I hope we don't have a pop quiz today! Too much pressure!" was his slightly over reactive reply.

"Me too, I hate pop quizzes" _I mean come on! How do you respond to something like that? _"How was your weekend?"

"Err…okay. I heard you burnt down your house? GAH don't hurt me!" He ducked and moved slightly away from me. I guess he thought bringing it up would make me angry. It was kinda cute. His light lime eyes still sparkled mysteriously even if he's freaked out. His soft blonde hair wasn't as tame as it was when it was wet. Instead it was sticking up at wild angles, but still in a way that was adorable. He wasn't the tallest guy. I guess that's why he's an easy target for beating up. And seeing as I'm a head and a half taller, I guess that's what he thinks I'm going to do.

"Dude, chill." I have a feeling I'm going to have to say that a lot around him. "Yeah I burnt my house down. Stupid really. Left a cigarette burning on my bed."

"Oh…" well, at least he had calmed down a bit, but still seemed on edge. I noticed he was tightly clutching a thermos.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to it.

"Um, coffee. GAH! You can have it!"

"No, it's yours" I said in the nicest was possible. I even managed a small smile.

"Really?" _wow this kid has had some problems with people wanting to hurt him._

"Yeah." He calmed down much more than before. "Sooo… got a crush on anyone?" I asked, trying to sound casual. This was a bad move. Tweek stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes went from cute and mysterious to scared, like a deer caught in headlights.

"I, uh…GAH!" Was his slightly rushed response before he dashed off ahead, leaving me behind.

"TWEEK!" I called after him, but he was long gone.

_Goddammit._

* * *

_**AN: Hey peeps! I'm really happy with the responses I've been getting with this! Thanks to everyone for favourite and following this story! And thanks to **__**NimNimAwesome**__** for the awesome review! Got me smiling! Here's chapter 3 for you! ;) Oh and sorry about the chapter names...not so good with those! :P**_


	4. Don't Pass notes In Class

Chapter 4

I walked into school 15 minutes late. After Tweek ran off, I was pissed off with myself and went off for a calming cigarette. Not that I cared if I was late or not, my mind was completely focused on the small teen sitting alone in the corner of the English room.

"Ah, Mr Tucker, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Came the annoying voice of Ms Chokesondick. Her and her giant chest followed us to High School along with Mr Garrison. I refrained from flipping her off and instead mumbled an apology and sat down in my seat. I glanced slightly to the boy in the end of the class. He was still cradling his flask but was writing notes; giving the occasional random outburst. He glanced my way and I immediately snapped my head forward. When I was sure he had stopped looking I turned around once more and he had his head down in his note book, but he was wearing the biggest grin on his face._ Interesting._

"MR TUCKER PLEASE TURN AROUND!" Ms Chokesondick demanded, causing a fit of hysterics to erupt from half the class. I recognised a lot of the high pitched giggles as the girls and few low chuckles from Clyde and Token, but there was a new laugh I had never heard before. It was a magical sound, almost like bells. Then I realized it was from the boy I had been staring at. _First he looks like an angel and now he laughs like one? _ But unfortunately, I don't think Ms Chokesondick would be too happy if I turned around to face this angel so I reluctantly turned back around.

About halfway through the lesson I felt a tab on my shoulder and a note was thrown to my desk. Curious, I unfolded it.

**DUDE! Friday was AWESOME! Would have come over at the weekend but you burnt your fucking house down! How retarded can you get? ;) You were so dunk! You started chatting up all the girls! Even Wendy! Man, Marsh is gonna be pissed, unless he's finally come out and admitted to being gay! **

**-Best Bro ever (AKA Clyde XD)**

I casually looked over to the sender. He waved and gave a thumbs up sign while winking towards a certain shadowy haired girl in front of him. I flipped him off and wrote a short reply.

**Fuck you. **

I was about to pass it back when I got another note. I didn't recognise the handwriting.

**Sorry for running off this morning. I was scared about being late for school. Please don't beat me up for doing that! Why do you keep looking at me?**

**-T.**

A note from Tweek? Well at least I'm getting somewhere with him communication wise. I decided to write a nicer reply to the one I just gave to Clyde (and judging from Clyde's reaction, if I wrote anything like that, the dude might start crying.)

**No worries. I promise I won't beat you up. It's understandable you don't want to be late for school. About the looking thing…**

I drew a blank. How in the hell am I going to be able to explain why I was looking at him without sounding like a total creep. _Oh you know, I was looking at you because I've already seen you semi-nude and it totally turns me on. _ I don't think so.

**I was looking at you because I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together? **

**-Craig**

I read it over at least seven times before convincing the guy behind me to pass it to its recipient. I waited patiently for a reply (well, trying to look patient, inside I was worried he would reject me). After 5 minutes and no reply I decided to look over to him. _Shit. _ Ms Chokesondick was lecturing him about how note passing in class was forbidden and how it was going to affect his school life. Obviously, each word she said was turned around and upside-down in Tweek's head and he started to flip; thinking his brain was going to stop with each note he passed. After a small panic attack, Ms Chokesondick thought it was best for Tweek to go sit in the nurse's office of a bit.

After he got his things together, he finally noticed my staring and gave a small smile. I quickly mouthed at him: "Walk home?" and he gave a small nod as a "yes" before he walked out the class. Clyde and some others were snickering the whole time during this little "show" and were trying to get me to join in. I flipped them off.

I guess note passing was now ruled out between me and Tweek, but I didn't care. I was going to walk home with him and talk. Face to face.

* * *

_**AN: **__**Whoop**__** chapter four peeps! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad you **__**like**__** it! **__**I have a few ideas up my sleeve…but no spoilers! Mwahaha! That was my crazy evil laugh… sorry ;)**__** Thanks to **__**SparklesMakeMeHappy**__** and **__**jz6123**__** for the awesome reviews! **_


	5. Walking Home In The Rain

Chapter 5

The school day couldn't go any slower after that. It was last period and sadly for Tweek, there was a pop quiz in History. I cast a glance over to him. Luckily in History he sits right up front, so I didn't need to turn around. I saw from his facial expression he was having a tiny mental breakdown at the announcement to the surprise quiz. _Poor dude. _To be honest, the quiz itself wasn't so hard. Even McCormick was able to scribble down some answers (that might be due to the fact he sits next to Broflovski and he was most likely cheating off him).

The bell rang just after we had finished the work. A sigh of relief was heard from everyone in the class. Everyone rushed out to catch the bus. I almost went too, but I sadly remembered I had to walk home. To my dismay, the nice weather this morning had since vanished and in its place came a light rainfall.

I got up and slowly made my way over to Tweek's desk. The one he was banging his head against. _Err__, what should I do?_ I decided the best thing I could do was to make myself known by coughing slightly instead of tapping him on the arm.

"GAH!" was he expected response. He looked up at me. It was clear that he didn't do so well on the test. "Oh…err…hi Craig…"

"Ready to go?" I asked, giving him a small, reassuring smile. He nodded and stood up. His sandy hair was sticking up more than normal because of the number of times he had hit his head against the desk.

We walked along the corridor to the main doors in an uncomfortable silence. I decided to risk a spaz attack and break the ice.

"How did you do on the test?" I asked, genuinely concerned. He looked worse than usual.

"TERRIBLE! AH! I didn't…know ANYTHING!" Tweek cried, emphasizing his words with over exaggerated hand movements.

"How come? Didn't you study?" I asked.

"AH! Yes I did! It just doesn't STICK IN! GAH!" he said, hitting his head with each word. _This dude __needs to seriously calm down, but I have to admit, it is kinda cute. _ I gently pulled his hands from his head (getting a small shriek in the process) and looked at his hands. They weren't giant hands. They were petite and soft to touch. His nails weren't very long and they were jagged at the ends (he must bite them). I realized we had stopped walking and we were just standing, me holding his hands in mine. I abruptly let go of his hands and looked towards the door we were now standing in front of. Tweek had started to look for something in his bag while I shifted uncomfortably on the spot, wondering how I was going to get home without getting soaked.

Tweek suddenly produced a small umbrella and shyly gestured towards it.

"I...uh…you can…AH...stand under my umbrella…only if you want to" He offered. I smiled; glad I hadn't seriously fucked things up with the whole hands thing.

"Hey like the Rihanna song" I joked. This made the blonde chuckle slightly.

"Yeah." He opened it as I pushed open the door. It wasn't that big, even open all the way, meaning there wasn't much room. _Not that I minded being squished up against this hidden God. _ I heard Tweek give a sharp intake of breath as our arms brushed against one another. _Heaven. _

We made our way out of school and towards our neighbourhood.

"So," I decided to strike up our previous conversation. "Why did you find the pop quiz so hard if you studied?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't…AGH! Stick in my stupid brain" he frowned

"You've got to stop criticising yourself, Tweek." I tried to reassure. I hated seeing him upset with himself. He lost his entire buzz, like a toy running out of battery. It wasn't a nice thing to witness. To be honest, it broke my heart to see.

"But I just don't get It." he started to explain. "I study hard and it's okay but then the pressure kicks in and…GAH! It all falls away!"

"Well…maybe I could…you know," _was I really about to say this? _"I could tutor you? Like, now if you want. ONLY if you want?"

Tweek looked at me like I had just kicked a puppy.

"You…you want to help ME?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"Um, yeah."

Then he did something I was definitely not expecting. Tweek hugged me. It was an awkward hug what with the umbrella pole digging into my shoulder, but it was…different. He smelt like women's shampoo and whatever detergent his mom uses to wash his clothes. His hair tickled my nose but it felt strangely nice. It was…warm. I briefly hugged him back before he abruptly pulled away.

"SORRY! AH! It's just…no one is ever this nice to me before!" he mumbled while looking up at me through his long, feminine lashes. _God he was __adorable__. _I just smiled warmly, trying to hide my light blush and continued to walk.

"So…do you want to come over later and we can go over some questions?"_ P__lease say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Um…"_P__lease say yes. _"Yeah, that would be cool."

_Thank you God._

"So…uh," we were now standing outside Tweek's house. "See you at mine around 7?"

"Yeah, 7". We smiled at each other before awkwardly saying quick goodbyes. Tweek walked to his front door and left me standing in the rain. I didn't care. I happily made my way to the piss house and even managed a cheery "Hello" to Ruby as I walked in the door.

"What are you so happy about?" she immediately scowled.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled. She gave me a weird look and went back to whatever the hell she was doing. I didn't care. I walked up both flights of stairs until I reached my own creepy attic room. _I hope Tweek doesn't get __too__ freaked out over my room being in the attic. _I stopped next to Stripe's new cage (the old one got burnt to a crisp in the fire. Thankfully Stripe wasn't in it) and gave him an extra treat.

I fell somewhat gracefully on my bed and let out a long sigh. _Have I just made a date with Tweek? He was coming over, at a __pre-arranged__ time…but for tutoring…_

_Whatever. Still a date. _

* * *

_**AN: OMG! Chapter 5! Drama llama time! ;) **__**So**__** I'm updating TWICE today because…well…I err, wanna get the *cough***__**M rated**__***cough* stuff started… Tee Hee! Cheers to **__**Potatogirl677**__**,**_ _**SparklesMakeMeHappy**__** and Mr.**__**UltraDick**__** for the reviews! What's gonna happen at the "study" session? **__**;)**_


	6. Studying

Chapter 6

7 o'clock came sooner than I had realized. I had managed to tidy my room and got rid of most of the smell off piss (this was mainly Stripe's). I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the doorbell ring. _Shit._

"Craig!" My mom called from downstairs (how her voice went up two flights of stairs I don't know.) "One of your little friends is here!" _Way to embarrass me mom._

"Err…ONE MOMENT!" I called back. I quickly pulled on some different jeans and a clean shirt. My ebony hair was still dripping wet but I had no time to dry it. _Oh well. _I rushed down the stairs before calming myself as I walked into our new kitchen. My mom was fixing Tweek up with a cup of coffee while asking him all sort of questions, and from the look on Tweek's face, I'm guessing he didn't know how to answer them. Thankfully for him I made myself known by coughing loudly.

"AGH!" escaped the blonde's lips, before turning around and almost colliding into me. He fell chest first into me, causing us both to collapse onto the hard wooden floor. Hard. Tweek started rambling on about an apology while my mom just stood in shock at this sudden outburst. I did something not even Clyde had made me do in a long time. I laughed. And my laugh is that sort of awkward "half laugh, half snort" laugh. I felt my cheeks turn red as Tweek finally saw that it was okay and gave a small chuckle too.

"Craig! You're…laughing!" My mom exclaimed. I let out an embarrassing snort, causing me to clamp my hand over my mouth. Obviously, the sound caused my mom and the boy on top of me to erupt into another fit of giggles. _Kill me now._

After we had all stopped laughing, Tweek grabbed his coffee and we walked up to my room. After the first set of stairs, I saw him give a confused look at me.

"Oh yeah…my room is the attic." I confessed.

"A...attic? AH! Have you checked for Gnomes?" _O__kay…not the response I was expecting. _Tweek seemed genuinely concerned to I told a little white lie.

"Yep, Gnome free."

We climbed the last flight of stairs that led to my room and I sat down on my bed while Tweek wondered around it. He went straight towards Stripe's cage.

"Cool" he whispered, crouching down to take a better look. _Don't look at his ass. _I got up from my spot on the bed and went to crouch next to him.

"Yeah, his name is Stripe. Do you wanna hold him?"

"But what if I drop him and he runs away? And you force me to find him or you…GAH! Too much pressure!" _How come he is so cute?_

"Dude, it's okay if you don't wanna hold him." I said while getting up. I reached out a hand for him to take and when he took it I swear I felt an electric shock. _Great, now I sound like someone in a stupid romantic comedy. _"So…let's start studying" I suggested, changing the subject.

After about twenty minutes of studying (or rather, me telling Tweek how to work things out while calming him down from his over the top mini panic attacks) I had had enough. Not that Tweek wasn't fun to teach, it's just he has all these cute habits, like sticking his tongue out while he's concentrating and it's sorta hard to keep your cool when you're wondering what that tongue tastes like. _Keep focused. _

"Err, Tweek?" I asked, swallowing the lump that had for some reason gotten stuck in my dry throat. "Do you mind if we take a break for a bit?"

"Sure." was his simple response. _Was I going to regret this next question?_

"What…what was the real reason you ran away this morning?"

Tweek gave a sharp intake of breath again. "It's err…I didn't AH! Mean too or anything…it's just" he began to stumble over his own words. I put a hand up to silence him.

"You don't HAVE to tell me. I was just curious."

"Oh…"

"It's just, at the weekend; I discovered something kinda interesting…" _God how am I going to do this?_

"What is that?"

"I discovered…"_Aw crap_

"Yes?" _Gently lean closer, that will make it better, won't it?_

"That I like someone…" I whispered, leaning closer like my mind said.

"Oh," _I__s that a hint of disappointment to his voice? _"Err, who?" _I__s he leaning in too?_

"Well, they're blonde…and cute" _please understand…_

"And?" he pushed. _G__oddammit._

"And short. I think they like green." We were almost nose to nose, both of us closing the gap. Tweek seemed to be shaking a lot more than before. Before I gave him anymore time to form more words, I crushed my lips against his.

_**AN: Aaannnddd…because I'm evil, leaving this chapter here.;) Aww poor you guys! Drama Llama time! So, maybe next chapter…"stuff" might happen? Or maybe not. I am evil! Thanks to SparklesMakeMeHappy for another awesome review!**_


	7. More Than Studying

Chapter 7

***cough* "M stuff" *cough***

* * *

Tweek's first reaction to my sudden desire for his lips was to completely go nuts. His eyes had grown very wide and he was saying nonsense into the kiss. I was going to stop and apologize then crawl into a hole for 50 years but I was brought back to the kiss by a different sound.

_Tweek moaned?__ Oh my God, he did! _He hadn't just vocally displayed his enjoyment, but he had moved his hands up into my hair and had started to play with my still wet locks. I gingerly opened my eyes just to make sure it was real. Sure enough, the twitchy boy in front of me had gotten over his initial shock and had started to kiss me back.

Not wanting to ruin my now real dream, I gently pushed him back against my bed, our lips still connected. I tenderly parted my lips and gently brushed my tongue against Tweek's soft ones. He gingerly parted them and our tongues slowly started to dance and exploring each other's mouths. We parted for a few seconds to catch our breath. I stared down at Tweek. He had a slight blush but his eyes were full of a masked lust. He gently pulled my head back down and connected our lips again.

I slowly moved my hands under his shirt while my mouth moved down from his lips and started to suck and bite on his pale neck. He started to squirm and moan under me as I left little marks along his neck. _Fuck he's too cute._ I moved my mouth back to his mouth as my hands moved from his chest to the ever tightening pants.

Tweek suddenly sat up and looked at me nervously. I immediately stopped my hand and moved it to caress his cheek.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do" I reassured. I softly placed my lips against his, trying to show I'm not just doing anything for the hell of it. That I really do care.

Tweek stared to kiss me back, tentatively pushing me back and pulling me back down on the bed, making him on top.

"No," he whispered before locking our lips back together. Our mouths became rougher than before and I rather liked Tweek being above me. Tweek sensed this too and moved a hand down to where my attention had moved too. He smiled into the kiss before reaching his hand down and slowly started to stroke.

I moaned loudly into his mouth as his hand started to move faster, causing me to buck my hips. _I'm glad I was two stories above the rest of my family right now. _

I pushed up against Tweek's weight and regained dominance once more. I was aching when he removed his hand but was too distracted with trying to get his shirt off. After I undid the buttons I eagerly pulled it off his pale shoulders. His chest was warm to touch. I slowly moved my hands all over him, causing him to shiver under me. He then started to pull of my shirt, gently pulling it over my head before wrapping his arms around my neck and crushed his lips against mine.

With my lips engaged I started to fumble around with the fly of the boy under me, trying to remove as much of his clothes as possible before anyone decided to rudely interrupt. As soon as I had undone them and pulled them down, Tweek had done the same to me. I quickly kicked them off before getting to work with Tweek's boxers.

I slowly pulled them down while he fidgeted below me. Once they were midway down his thighs, he tugged mine down too, before bucking his hips out of my bed at creating a perfect fiction to where I needed it most. I managed to suppress a moan and started to grind my hips against Tweek's, earning a few load groans from him.

My lips found its way back to Tweek's neck and started kissing its way down to his chest, lightly kissing his left nipple before traveling further south. When I had reached his bellybutton, I gazed up and what I was bliss. Tweek's face was a perfect shade of pink from blushing so much but his eyes hadn't changed from their lust filled state. His head was bent back against the head board of my bed and his hands were gripping the bed sheets.

"AH…just…do it…" he moaned huskily.

I kissed even further down and slowly took him into my mouth. Tweek immediately tangled his fingers into my hair as he let out a low groan. I started to slowly bob my head, trying to find some sort of rhythm seeing as this is the first time I've ever given someone head. My tongue licked around the tip, collecting pre-cum as it went back down. I moved my head quicker while Tweek moaned above me and started to thrust in time with each bob of my head.

"Craig…" he moaned "I'm…I'm gonna…"

He released into my mouth, something I was not quite expecting. To be honest it was kinda gross, but the look on his face was _sooo_ fucking hot that it pushed me over the edge too. I somehow swallowed what had been released and moved back up next to the now panting body. I gave him a soft, tender kiss before sitting up and pulling on my boxers. He gave me a quizzical look.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you…you know?" I said sheepishly, pointing to his clothes "get dressed? In case my parents walk in?" He nodded understanding before getting himself dressed.

Once we were both dressed I shuffled up to him and pecked him on the lips. He smiled and returned the kiss. When we parted he noticed something on the far side of my room. I turned to look at what he was looking at. _Shit._

"Cool telescope," he smiled before getting up to get a closer look. "Can I…look? I love the stars…"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCKING FUCK!_

But it was too late; he was already looking through the old spyglass. He didn't look for long. When he turned back around his face was pale and he looked like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Tweek…" I started reaching out to him but he shook me off.

"You…you…watch me? Is that it? I was something you wanted to touch not just look at?" he accused, his voice getting steadily louder.

"No Tweeks! It's not like that!" I tried to explain.

"It looks like it from…AH…here!" He pushed past me towards my bedroom door.

"Tweek!" I pleaded. He turned, his face drained of anything. He looked at me like I had just used him, before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

_GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!_

* * *

_**AN: Drama llama! **__**Whoah**__**…crazy stuff… Craig is a retard right? Who thought i wasn't updating today? I may be evil but I can't leave you hanging like that! ;) **__**Thanks to SparklesMakeMeHappy (right about the telescope!), natsumek and NimNimAwesome for the reviews! **_


	8. Just, Hear Me Out Please

Chapter 8

"Craig you HAVE to go to school, I'm not keeping you off for no reason." My mom's voice was muffled as I had my pillow over my head.

"I'm sick"

"No, you're not sick, you're lazy. Now get ready for school."

_Fuck._ I couldn't exactly tell her why I didn't want to go to school, that would be seriously awkward. I decided to give in just to save argument. I skipped breakfast, got dressed (forgetting my chullo) and left as soon as possible to try and bump into the person I wanted to talk to the most. Just as I was leaving my house so was Tweek. He saw me and gave a small "AGH!" of frustration and walked away ahead of me.

I jogged to catch up with him just to try and get him to hear me out.

"Tweek," I pleaded. He didn't turn around "I can explain!"

"No need, I completely understand." He still didn't turn. His voice showed no emotion, it was kinda scary. Not even a random outburst.

"You…you do?" I was confused.

"Yep."

"Care to explain then?" I pushed.

"You were clearly having some…'issues' in your life and decided to use me to figure them out."

_What the fuck._

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "You think I _used _you? To figure out some sort of sexual confusion?"

"Why else? It's kinda obvious" came his emotionless reply. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I might _like _you?"

"Well if that were true, you wouldn't have needed to FUCKING PERV ON ME ASSHOLE!" I had never heard Tweek swear before. It was wrong to see such harsh, dirty words come out of an innocent mouth. I was taken aback. He started walking faster before breaking into a sprint.

I let him go.

* * *

School wasn't any better. I walked into class late again. I didn't catch what Ms Chokesondick said as I walked in. I just sat down and placed my head on the table, lightly pulling on my ebony hair. _God__ I'm such a fucking retard. How could I let something like that happen? Stupid. Fucking. ME!_

I felt a tap on my back and a note passed onto my desk. I quickly opened it, hoping it was from the blonde I've upset. To my dismay, it wasn't from him.

**Dude u ok? You look like shit bro. **

**-Clyde**

I crumpled it up and waved a middle finger in his general direction. I rested my heavy head on the palms of my hands and sighed. _Maybe I should send a note to Tweek?_

I ripped a page out of my note book and started to write.

**I need to talk to you. Seriously.**

**-Craig**

I passed it back and watched anxiously as he opened it cautiously (obviously remembering what Ms Cokesondick said about passing notes). He read it but didn't look up. He just ripped it up and continued working. If it was any other person I would have flipped them off for ignoring me. But this was Tweek. Beautiful Tweek. And I had managed to fuck up the only good thing that's happened to me in a long time.

The bell rang and people started to make their way to the cafeteria for lunch. I forced myself up from my desk and followed everyone else. Clyde and Token caught up with me halfway along the corridor.

"Dude," began Clyde. His light brown hair was just covering his concerned eyes "what's up?"

"Yeah," Token chipped in, tugging on his sleeve awkwardly "you haven't been acting your usual asshole-y self. _If only you knew. _ I flipped them off.

"I'm tired." I lied "you know I have to get up fucking early now."

"Yeah, and you have to walk with the weirdo, Tweek." Remarked Clyde. I refrained from punching and instead flipped him off again.

"Don't be a dick Clyde." I defended. "He's alright." _And I fucked __everything__ up._

"Alright alright, calm down man! Just saying he's a bit of a freak."

Token was still shuffling uncomfortably. He didn't like it when people were upset. He says it makes things awkward.

"I'm going home." I stated, changing direction and heading towards the changing rooms. It's the only door outta this place that isn't guarded by teachers.

"But dude it's only lunch," Token protested "you can't leave now!"

"Watch me." And I walked out of school and towards my house.

* * *

I didn't expect anybody home, especially Ruby. It was a bit of a shock to see her sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn watching some stupid lovey film. She jumped when I slammed the door behind me, and then scowled.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked, getting to her feet and standing in front of me, blocking my escape route upstairs. _Bitch, I could ask the same thing to you._

"I'm not in the mood Ruby." I warned. This did nothing.

"Aww diddum's, girlfriend break up with you?" she smirked, testing me.

"Ruby…"

"OH Wait…This is YOU we're talking about, my bad. Your BOYfriend?"

I just stood there, blankly staring at her, giving no reaction at all. Ruby was confused. I hadn't said my usual comeback or even flipped her off. Her eyes grew wide. _Shit._

"Fuck off Ruby" was my late response. But she had already figured it out.

"Oh. My. God." Was all she said. I removed the gap between us and put my hand over her mouth.

"Listen, you tell anybody, and it will be the last thing you ever say, got it?" I hissed. She nodded and I removed her hand.

"You had a boyfriend?" she asked, all teasing aside.

"He wasn't my boyfriend." I mumbled sadly. _And no he never will be._

"Well, what happened?"

I ended up telling Ruby everything. She didn't interrupt, or laugh. She just sat and listened. When I was done she looked at me sympathetically.

"It seems to me you need to tell him what really happened." She said

"I have tried! He won't listen!"

"Well, maybe…" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you need to show him that it wasn't…you know, like that."

_Maybe I need a miracle, because no way was Tweek going to ever talk to me again, let alone let me show him that I care about him._

* * *

_**AN: BOOM! Ruby is a nice sister eh? So…yep, Tweek hates Craig right now and Craig is not the happiest person ever. What's he gonna do? Thanks to Sparkles**__**MakeMeHappy for making ME**__** happy **__**(see what I did there? ;D )**__**with **__**her reviews! **_


	9. Emotion Overload

Chapter 9

After mine and Ruby's little chat, Ruby left to go to one of her stupid friend's house and left me alone. Me being along in my current state of mind, not such a good thing.

As soon as she had left the house, I immediately walked straight up to my parent's alcohol cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whisky. Why my parents don't lock it I'll never know.

After taking a few swigs of the harsh liquid I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette. My mom hated it when I smoked in the house (even more since I burnt our last house to a crisp) but I was drunk and couldn't give two fucks. I have fucked up so much in a small space of time. I took a drag on the cancer stick and then a swig of my poison. Not the best combo.

I remembered what had fucked everything up. The bloody telescope.

Abandoning my drink and cigarette (but remembering to put it out this time) I walked half-heartedly up the two staircases towards my room.

Once up there I went straight to the far side of my room, towards the spyglass and knocked it to the floor. Hard. I then started to kick it over and over, stamping on the lens. I wanted to get rid of the thing the destroyed one of the best things that ever happened to me. _Even if it was only__ for__ one__, short__ time. _

After a few good kicks, I picked what was left up and flung it across my room and it hit the other wall. On impact, it smashed up into a billion little pieces. The combination of alcohol, nicotine and anger left me feeling confused. I looked at the broken telescope in front of me and a wave of emotion hit me.

I fell to my knees and started to cry. I've never felt this strong for something ever before and when I got it I blew it. Completely ruined it. And I guess this was the last straw. All the emotion I've been holding back over the years has finally been let out. I was on the floor sobbing for the first time since I don't know when. It hurt.

A breeze came in from the small window, disrupting the heap of broken telescope on the floor. Through the rubbish, a small piece of paper fluttered out of what used to be the main tube. I managed to calm down long enough to pick up the strange piece of paper and read it.

It was what you would normally find in a telescope. A map of the stars. It looked about 20 years old at least. At the bottom there was a name and a date.

**Star name: Cassandra Smith**

**Date: 12-25-1994**

At first I was completely confused. There was a note at the bottom.

**Personal Message: For my only Cassandra. Every time I gaze upon your beautiful eyes, they remind me of the stars.**

Then it clicked. This was someone's personal star. _Tweek said he loved the stars. Maybe this is my way of showing him__ the truth__, like Ruby said. _

I quickly took down the address of the website this was done on and rushed downstairs to get to the library before it shuts (_can't afford a new laptop, and my parents won't get me one)_. Bad luck for me because my mom decided to walk in the front door just as I was pulling on my hoodie. _Shit._

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked once she saw me. "And why do you look like you have been crying?" she took a deep breath. "And have you been smoking? And DRINKING?"

"Err…no time to explain, I need to go to the library" I said while pulling my chullo over my head and wiping my eyes.

"No mister, if you're upset, you need to tell me." _Why do you need to be all motherly now? _Seeing as I had nothing left to loose, I decided to spill.

"Look, mom, I'm not upset anymore because I have figured out how to win this guy back, okay?" I blurted out before pushing past her and walking towards the library. I could hear my mom call me from inside the house. I didn't care; I was on a roll here.

First I come out to my brat of a sister.

Then I cry for the first time in forever (after having a tantrum as well)

Then I come out to my mom.

_Boy I hope this works. Otherwise I have a LOT of explaining to do…_

* * *

_**AN: OMFG IS CRAIGS PLAN GONNA WORK? And what about the Tuckers finding out their son is gay? Drama Llama! My mum (- British) has a star named after her and my grandfather has a piece of the moon! ;D Thanks SparklesMakesMeHappy for the review. Will Tweek listen now?**_


	10. The Tweek Tweak Shining Star

Chapter 10

After my quick stop off at the library, I made a quick dash to the only store still open. Thank God it had what I needed. I clutched the piece of printed paper (I didn't have time to wait 4 days for posting) and the box in my arms and began to walk to Tweeks house. I had no idea if he was even going to let me in, let alone let me talk to him.

When I grew nearer to his house, I stopped in front of a parked car. I decided it would be better if I looked like I had made an effort. I took off my chullo and spiked up my hat hair before making it look like I hadn't just woken up. After I looked somewhat less like a hobo, I continued up to his house.

When I got up to his door I hesitated for a second. My mind decided to play out all the worst case scenarios in my head. Like what if he completely ignores me and forces me to leave? I took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door.

Who I assumed was Mrs Tweak opened the door. She had the same sandy blonde hair and soft green eyes.

"Yes? How can I help you?" she asked

"Um," I swallowed "is Tweek here?"

"OH! You must be one of Tweek's friends! Come in!" she smiled, stepping out of the doorway, allowing me to step in. The house was very clean and neat. Nothing was out of place. The walls were a light blue, more white than actual colour and the carpets were a cream colour.

"Tweek's just upstairs." she told me, pointing towards the stairs "third door on the right." She was smiling a lot. _I guess no one has ever come over to see Tweek before._

I cautiously walked up the stairs and went towards the door Mrs Tweak told me was Tweek's.

I gingerly knocked twice.

"Come in" was the muffled reply. I pulled the handle down and stepped in. Tweek's room was messier than it had all the times I had been looking through the skylight. His green walls were lighter than I had realised and the coffee coloured carpet had real coffee stains on it. His bed was unmade and dirty clothes covered one side of it. Tweek himself was sat at a cluttered desk typing away at his laptop, with a mug of what was most likely coffee in his hand. When he turned to see who had entered his room he wasn't expecting to see me.

"GAH!" he jumped out of his chair, spilling his drink all over his desk. "W…what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," I took a step further into his room, causing him to flinch. _I guess he doesn't like people in his room. _"And to give you this." I took the piece of paper from my hand and passed it to the blonde. He took it hesitantly and looked at it like it was a bomb about to explode.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a star…well, not just any star. It's, um…your own star." I stood awkwardly while Tweek's eyes grew wider as he read. It took me a long time to decide what to write as the personal message, and I hope it was right.

**Star Name: Tweek Tweak**

**Date: 07-20-12**

**Personal Message: Tweek, I'm seriously sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to tell you that I really do **_**like**_** you. And I know that you have every right to be mad but I just wanted to give you this because I know you like stars.**

I carefully put down the box I was holding on his bed while figuring out what to say.

"Look I know you don't wanna talk to me or anything but I just wanna say that I'm sorry and I got you the star and a telescope to look at it with." I pointed to the box I just put on the bed. I started to babble on, trying to get my words out. I didn't see the boy ahead of me move closer until he was right in front of me, placing his lips gently on mine. Now it was my turn to open my eyes wide. I definitely did not expect that. Tweek pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He smiled. "Thank you."

"So…you're not mad?"

"Well, I am pretty ticked off…you were spying on me." He walked over to the box that held his new telescope in and started to unpack it. "But now I know that you _like_ me, I guess its okay." He smirked. He sat on his bed and started to piece together the spy glass. I walked over and started to help him.

Once it was fixed together, Tweek moved it towards his window and checked the co-ordinance of his star on the certificate. Once he had the lens in place he looked in awe.

"This…is really mine?" he asked, stepping back and allowing me to look. I stepped up and looked though. It was a bright star. Tweek Tweak. It was almost like a glitter disco ball. "It's perfect" Tweek commented. I removed my eye and turned my gaze to the boy's emeralds.

"Like you." I whispered. I'm not one for lovey dovey stuff, but I think Tweek is a perfect exception. I leant in and cupped his face before gently kissing his soft lips.

_Thank you God._

* * *

_**AN: **__**Aww**__**! They made up! So **__**err**__**, some of you might just be wondering **__**what's**__** gonna happen now. I was going to write one more chapter that was a sorta ending chapter but now there is Drama Llama with Craig's family finding some stuff out SO I've decided to do my last chapter and then write **__**a sequel**__**. This might come out **__**later**__** but it is in my mind! I also have a **__**one-shot**__** in my mind that links to this. I've sorta got this idea of making this the main "meeting/get together" Tweek story I write and base any other Creek around (unless you want me to do another one.) So one last chapter of this one and then **__**sequels**__**! Thanks to SparklesMakeMeHappy for the review!**_


	11. Home Alone

Chapter 11 _(Excuse for lateness:__ Gr__ounded with no internet, s__orry __ )__***cough*m stuff*cough***_

It had been a week since me and Tweek had made up after the whole telescope incident. My mom at first had acted weird about the whole thing but after she forced me to have a uncomfortable talk with her, she's accepted it. We both decided it would be better not to tell my dad just yet.

The blonde and I were sitting on his couch watching some random crap on TV. We were sitting on opposite sides of the seat but our hands were intertwined in the middle, fingers playing with the others. Mrs Tweak walked in about five minutes later, dressed up in a smart dress and ready to go out.

"Now boys I'm going out to meet some friends and won't be back til late. Tweek, your father won't be home from work until later." She informed us. "Craig you're more than welcome to stay the night if you wish." _Did she just wink? _"Bye boys" she called before walking out the door.

As soon as Mrs Tweak had left I moved up closer to my boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips, earning a "GAH!" in the process. I smiled and pulled him closer. Tweek stopped freaking out and relaxed into my hold.

"Tweek…?" I asked into his sandy hair "Do your parents…you know…erm, _**know?**_**" **

"GAH! About what?"

"…us?"

"Err…no" was his stuttered reply.

"Hm. Okay."

"They know I'm gay though" he blurted out.

"Really?" _is that why Mrs Tweak winked? _"How did you tell them?"

"GAH! I didn't! My mom and dad just asked me why I didn't have an interest in girls. They figured it out!" he said, sitting up and facing me. "D…do your parents know?"

"Well, Ruby and my mom know. My dad…can't know" My remark about my dad seemed to make Tweek lose his hyped up energy and frown a bit. "…yet." I added. Tweek returned to his normal state and settled back into my arms.

Half an hour later, the TV show Tweek was watching (I wasn't really watching, just playing with the blondes hair) had finished. I leant over to the coffee table next to the couch, grabbed the remote and turned off the box. Tweek turned to give me a questioning look and opened his mouth to make a remark but was cut short by my lips crashing onto his half opened ones. And seeing as they were half open, my tongue immediately found its way to the others. Tweek hardly freaked and started to kiss back with equal passion. I gently pushed him down into the sofa and brushed my hands up his thighs. While our mouths were occupied, and my hands were busy caressing my boyfriend's legs, Tweek had moved his hands up to my head and had pulled off my chullo, knotting his fingers in with my charcoal hair. As my hands moved, the golden haired boy under me moaned into our mouths.

"Tweek" I moaned between kisses. Tweek suddenly moved his mouth from mine and started to bite and suck on my neck, earning more moans of pleasure from me. Tweek's arms moved from my hair down to my back and started to roam while mine moved up from his legs and up his green button down shirt. Tweek sat up abruptly and looked at me. At first I thought I had done something wrong, but after seeing the lust still clearly in his eyes my worry went away.

"Not…here" he panted. I understood immediately. I pressed my lips back against Tweek's soft ones and moved his legs around my hips. I sat up carefully, not breaking our lips contact, and stood up, carrying Tweek in my arms.

I managed to make it to Tweek's bedroom without ruining what was going on with our lips. There was one point half way up the stairs where Tweek had started to grind closer together, meaning there was no space between our ever tightening pants. This had made me have to stop and press him up against the wall of the stairway. It got pretty intense on the step we were standing on that we almost fell over.

Once we were in Tweek's room, I placed him on top of his bed and resumed our heated make out session. Our hands started to roam around the others body, brushing over the now very sensitive places on our bodies, earning moans and groans from us both.

I moved my hands to the buttons on my lovers' shirt and started to unbutton it to reveal his pale chest. My lips moved past his lips, softly kissing down his jaw bone and neck to his collar bone and got to work biting like he had done to me on the couch.

My fingers moved lightly up and down Tweek's sides causing him to shiver under me. He was moaning into my neck and was grinding closer than before. He reached up and removed my shirt quickly. Once he had gotten it off he moved down to undo my pants. His hands being so close to where a **lot **of my attention was made groan on the piece neck I was busy on. once he had undone my pants he pulled them down and I hastily kicked them off and moved my mouth back to Tweek's as I started to remove his pants.

Once they were off our hands moved twice as fast and our tongues moved around each other's mouths more hungrily. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that this was going further than before. Something about the way Tweek was touching him felt like this was going to go the one step. I removed my mouth and rested my forehead against Tweek's.

"Are we going to…?" I panted. Tweek looked up at me through his eye lashes.

"Only if you want to." He smiled. _God I want him so badly. But I've never done this with a dude before._

"I do want to…" I whispered, redness creeping across my cheeks "it's just…I've never…" I was silenced by a gentle kiss from the boy under me.

"I could show you…" he smirked. My cheeks blushed an even more violent shade of red and I lent down and locked our lips again. Tweek's fingers went to the waistband of my boxers and slowly pulled them down and off before softly stroking my shaft. The sudden contact made me moan into the kiss and buck my hips involuntary. Tweek grabbed my hands and put them to the band of his boxers and pulled them down. Once they were off, Tweek rolled us over and pushed me down into the bed. The change of position caused a perfect friction between our sensitive area, making us both moan in pleasure. Tweek reached down under his bed and pulled up a condom and a bottle of what I guessed was lube. While he was getting himself ready, I was lying on his bed sorta nervous. I wanted him so bad but I was still kinda worried.

Tweek lent back down and connected our lips once again. He moved his lips from the corner of m mouth, up my jaw bone to my ear. He stared to nibble on my ear while he genteelly spread my legs apart. My pulse stared to quicken as I felt Tweek poke a finger in my entrance. It was…uncomfortable, but not totally painful. In between bites on my ear, Tweek whispered calming words of comfort.

He added another finger, this time it was more than uncomfortable as he spread them apart. The third finger was the worse. I bit my lip to try to not make a noise. Then the fingers were removed and I knew what was next.

"Ready?" Tweek whispered in my ear. I nodded and moved my head so our lips connected again. Tweek kissed back as he entered me. To be honest it stung like a bitch. Tweek started to thrust slowly, his tongue still roaming my mouth. After a few more thrusts, the pain began to subside and it turned into a intense pleasure, causing me to moan into Tweek's mouth. Tweek smiled into the kiss and started to thrust faster and harder. I stated to meet his thrusts with my own, removing my mouth from the kiss to moan loudly.

Tweek reached down and started to pump on my member in time with his thrusts.

"FFFUUUUCKKK!" I screamed as Tweek hit the spot that made my whole body turn to jelly. _Fuck! _Tweek kept thrusting the same spot over and over again causing me to moan louder with each one. Tweek started to moan along with me, the sight of his lust was enough to push me over the edge, covering our chests and stomachs.

After a few more thrusts Tweek came inside me and collapsed next to me after pulling out and removing the rubber. I pulled Tweek closer into a hot, sweaty hug and kissed his temple. Then something hit me. _Woah…_

"I…I love you Tweek." I whispered into his sandy hair. Tweek lifted his head up to face me properly.

"I love you too" he smiled and kissed me before we both fell asleep.

_**AN: The End…until the sequel I promised, and the one-shot. Won't be for another 2 weeks because I'm on holiday but I will write it down if I get the chance on paper. Please check out the poll on my profile! I love EVERYONE who reviewed/favourited/followed/read this story! XD you guys ROCK! Thanks to SparklesMakeMeHappy for the reviews on the chapters! XD Cheerio Chaps!**_


End file.
